A Strange New World
by nyoom 437
Summary: Basically, the portal to the EG world is actually a portal to Hogwarts. How will Twilight and Spike react to this odd place? I honestly don't know yet. Leave suggestions in the reviews!


**A/N: Sorry if this sucks. Wait, sorry. I meant to say: Sorry, this sucks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or My Little Pony.**

* * *

Sunset Shimmer ran through the castle, silently cursing the fact that the floors were made of crystal when she heard the _clop, clop,_ of her hooves. Although, she hardly could, seeing as how Twilight Sparkle was chasing her, yelling, "She's got my crown". Twilight Sparkle tackled her, the element flew out of her grasp, into the mirror, and Sparkle and her friends gasped.

"What did you do with my crown?" The alicorn asked. Sunset decided to make the best of the dramatic moment.

"Sorry it had to be this way," She teleported in front of the mirror, "Princess," She said. She ran through the mirror, leaving the six ponies and the dragon to gasp and wonder what just happened.

The next morning, while Sunset Shimmer was asleep in the Slytherin common room, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were talking to Princess Celestia about the previous night's events.

"Sunset Shimmer," said Celestia, "a former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path, one that had sadly led her to stealing the crown."

"She replaced Twilight's with this one," said Spike, holding the fake crown Sunset Shimmer placed on Twilight's nightstand the night before.

Celestia leaned forward to examine the fake crown. "I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought she wouldn't notice that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and your Element of Harmony."

"But I don't understand. Where did she go? Where did she take the crown?" asked Twilight.

"You'll soon know more about this place than even I do," replied Celestia.

After a brief explanation of what the mirror does and what has to happen, Twilight walked through the mirror, Spike running in after her.

* * *

Twilight woke up and looked around. She appeared to be in an office of some sort. Its walls were lined with empty picture frames. There was a bird perch with a phoenix on it, silver trinkets placed in different places. But the strangest thing in the room was the creature sitting at the desk.

It looked like a hairless monkey, except it had some hair, which was long and silver, although Twilight didn't know it, this was a man called Albus Dumbledore. Twilight looked at herself; she also looked like a hairless monkey, except the hair she had was dark blue, with purple and pink highlights, like her mane, she also didn't have a beard, like the other one. She screamed and grabbed her head. She realized that she did not have a horn and screamed louder. The mas blinked in shock.

"Is she always like this?" Dumbledore asked a small boy around the age of nine with green hair and a purple sweatshirt that was staring at Twilight.

"No, it probably has something to do with the two of us being in completely different bodies, you know? Also, what are we?" asked Spike.

"What do you mean different bodies? Assuming you are telling the truth, I don't know what you really are, but at the moment, you are humans," said Dumbledore.

Twilight was getting over her shock and was listening to the conversation the two were having. "Wait, humans are real? I really should tell Lyra." She said to herself. The two males in the room looked to her.

"Oh. Hey, Twilight. This is… Wait, what's your name?" said Spike, at first directing his attention at Twilight, but switching it to Dumbledore.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. What's yours? I assume that this friend of yours is named Twilight."

"I'm Spike—"Spike started.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike. Nice to meet you, Mr. Dumbledore," Twilight interrupted, trying to get up but failing. Spike also tried to get up, except he succeeded because he was previously a bipedal creature.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Sparkle, but I think Mr. Spike here was trying to speak," Dumbledore said, walking over to help Twilight get up.

"Oh. Sorry, Spike. Also, please call me Twilight, none of this 'Miss Sparkle' business," Twilight said, accepting the hand Dumbledore held out to her.

"Its fine, Twilight," said Spike.

"Okay, Spike, just tell me if there's anything wrong," said Twilight unsurely. She directed her attention to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, but we still don't know where we are. Can you tell us?"

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the current best academy for magic in Europe," said Dumbledore, wondering why he didn't come up with some excuse to ignore magic – the ministry would never let him hear the end of it. He felt like it would take a long time to get back, so he might as well tell them.

"Oh, you have magic, too? Can I learn? It would be fascinating to learn. Oh, please, please, please!" Twilight gushed. She went on like this for a couple of minutes.

Spike rolled his eyes. Although it would be cool to learn some magic, Twilight often takes herself too seriously. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling brighter than before. Spike finally gave in when Dumbledore was chuckling, and not just twinkling.

When Dumbledore consented, Twilight let out an ungodly squeal.

She gasped, "Really?" and started dancing around and chanting the word yes, not unlike when she earned her cutie mark.

Dumbledore put his hand on Twilight's shoulder, trying to get her to calm down. Spike would have attempted to do that, but he was rolling on the floor laughing because he remembered when she was telling the story of how she got her cutie mark to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight glared at Spike, as if daring him to continue. Spike, knowing Twilight, didn't really care and laughed until he calmed down by himself.

* * *

 **A/N: That didn't suck as much as it could have, I admit, but it still sucks. The next chapter is the first week or so at Hogwarts.**


End file.
